victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
TheSlap
TheSlap.com is the Hollywood Arts social networking website where the students post statuses, photos, videos, and news at the school. Other students comment on what they do and follow them. It is similar to Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, YouTube, and other social networking sites. The site now redirects to nick.com. Info In real life, TheSlap is a website that the students at Hollywood Arts run. The main characters post updates, photos, videos and blogs. These include: *Beck Oliver *André Harris *Cat Valentine *Jade West *Rex Powers *Trina Vega *Robbie Shapiro *Erwin Sikowitz *Sinjin Van Cleef *Tori Vega *Lane Alexander *Festus Much like in the show, you can comment on the stars' posts, watch videos, and look at pictures put up by the characters. The site has extras from the show, games, and music. It was rumored that Helen may get an account, though it never happened. It is somewhat like iCarly.com in real life. TheSlap is also a bookmark in the iCarly theme, like DanWarp, Zaplook, or SplashFace. The website completely shut down in April 4, 2018 due to Dan Schneider leaving Nickelodeon. The website now redirects to this show's page on Nick.com. The same thing happened to iCarly.com and SamandCat.nick.com Features Once you have an account, you can add favorite videos pictures or games and comment on people's statuses. You most importantly can create an avatar, as there is a spot on the home page spot that is called Avatar of the Week. Segments By Cat *Cat Interviews Cute Boys *Cat's Random Thoughts *Cat's Blog *Tweet Time With Cat *Cat Makes the Elderly Laugh *Cat Teaches the Elderly By Jade *What I Hate *Jade with Tots *Jade's Blog By Beck and Jade *Beck and Jade's Relationship Advice By Tori *Tori Takes Requests *Angry Freak Out By Sinjin *Sinjin's Sock Puppets By Rex *Rex Sings By Robbie *Robbie's Reviews *Robbie's Improv *Bite It *Robarazzi *Robbie's Songs *What is TheSlap.com? By Trina *Trina's Open Letters *Trina's Acting Workshop By Beck *Beck's Blog *Cooking With Beck By Tori and Cat *The Funny Nugget Show By Everyone *Drive-by-Acting Exercises *Public Service Announcement m Background Depending on the holiday or season coming up, the background on TheSlap changes. After the holiday is over, it reverts back to the original background. Goofs *As a series wide goof, the show is very inconsistent on whether TheSlap uses "followers" or "friends" to determine status. In the "The Breakfast Bunch", Tori threatens to unfriend Jade on TheSlap, as the two were shown to be Slap friends in "Wi-Fi in the Sky", but several other episodes, most notably "The Slap Fight" judge popularity by followers. Trivia *Despite the site being run by, and for, Hollywood Arts students and personnel, it can easily be accessed by anyone as shown in "iParty with Victorious" when Carly was quickly linked to Tori's Slap page. Gallery PearPhone-horizontal.png|Tori's Phone During Cut Scenes IMG_8894.PNG|Tori's Old Phone During Cutscenes IMG_1063.png|Cat's Phone During Cutscenes IMG_1064.png|Robbie's Phone During Cutscenes Screen Shot 2014-01-28 at 2.51.24 PM.png|Beck's Phone During Cutscenes Tori gurl.jpg|''I love victorious so much!!!!!!!!!!''|link=Nasz Category:Websites